Angel Academy
by Jessica Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Hilda is accepted into an Amgel Academy. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Academy: Chapter 1: The Academy Hilda's POV: I stared at the paper in my trembling hands, and reread it. Hello, Hilda Touko White. This is Palkia's Angelic Boarding Academy for Girls, and we are glad to tell you that you have been accepted into the Academy, and that you are to come to the Academy on February 1st, at 10 am. Please bring everything from your house, since you will move into your dorm as soon as possible. You can get to the Academy by flying to it high above the clouds using a Legendary Pokemon, but if you do not have a Legendary Pokemon that can withstand the altitudes, or no Legendary Pokemon at all, please fill out the form below for our chariot services. Bring this acception letter to the main office, and the staff there will assist you as soon as possible. Have a safe flight to the Academy, and don't be late. At the bottom of the letter, above the chariot form, was a pink wax seal with a Palkia on it. The same seal had been on the back of the envelope. I was sure my face had frozen up in disbelief, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where my mom was. "Mom, mom! Look! I got accepted into Palkia's Boarding Academy!" I was as excited as a little girl on Christmas. Mom read the letter, and gave me a warm smile as she hugged me. "That's great, Hilda! You know, your brother Hilbert is going to Dialga's Black Wing Academy for Boys." My smile disappeared as soon as mom said that. But, I forced a smile onto my face, for my mom's sake. "I better get packing, 'cause tomorrow, I have to go off to the Academy." Yup, February 1st was tomorrow. I walked over to my room, and started packing. I won't bore you with the details. After I was done packing everything into 3 or 4 suitcases, I went to Bianca's house, and said my goodbyes. I waved goodbye while leaving Bianca's house. FAST FORWARD TO VALENTINE'S DAY, 9:46 I heaved my suitcases outside of my house, and I let out Reshiram. "RESHI!" I nuzzled my face into Reshi's neck. That's right, I nicknamed my Reshiram Reshi. Not creative, but I don't care. "Hey, Reshi. Can you fly me up there?" I pointed towards the clouds. Reshi looked at me questionably, and the Legendary Pokemon telepathically asked me why I wanted to fly to the clouds. I showed Reshi (let's just call Reshi a girl okay?) the seal on the letter's envelope, and she nodded. I strapped my suitcases on to her back, and lifted myself to a sitting position. "RESHI!" Reshiram roared and began to flap her wings. Soon, we were flying towards the clouds. We broke through the first cloud barrier, and suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air a few times before I could normally breathe. I looked around, and found that an air bubble was surrounding me. I looked forward, and saw a faint light in front of me. It took the shape of Palkia, then faded away. I smiled, knowing the bubble was the work of Palkia. "Onward, Reshiram!" Reshi roared, and sped toward the second cloud barrier. Once we broke through thay, a blinding white light welcomed us. Once Reshi and me got situated with the light, I gasped. It was beautiful. The pillars were light pink, and everything else was either white, or marble. Reshi landed on the clouds, and I got off. I unstrapped my suitcases, and I bumped back into someone. I turned around to see a girl wearing a white beanie hat with pink half pokeball, a pink jacket with four pink puffs on it, pink boots, and a white scarf. She had a white gym bag on her shoulder, and a watch on her wrist. "Oh, sorry. Are you okay? I'm Dawn." She held out her hand. I took it, and Dawn smiled at me. "What's your name?" "Hilda, but I prefer to be called by my middle name, Touko." Dawn smiled even more. "I suppose you're a new student? I can help you get around this school. I'm starting 9th grade here. You?" I nodded. "Come on, let's go to the main office." Dawn pulled me towards a marble door up the front stairs. I just managed to slip out my acceptance letter out before the office door closed behind me. A Mew looked up from behind its tiny desk and smiled at me. "Mew, mew, mew!" Somehow, I could tell it was welcoming me here. "Mew, could you get her her dorm key, schedule, and angel pill? Also, can you get some people to help her with her suitcases?" Mew nodded, and floated towards some drawers and pulled out a light pink folded paper, and a keycard with white angel wings on it. "Mew." Mew handed the things in its hands to me. "Uh, thanks, Mew." Mew nodded slowly, then proceeded to punch in something on her phone. "Mew, mew, mew." Mew still had to give me an angel pill, but as soon as I thought that, a pill popped out of a cartridge in the phone. It was a wing shaped liquid gel. Mew handed it to me, and I took it, not sure of its purpose. Mew handed the same things to Dawn. "Come on, let's get you to your dorm!" Dawn pulled me out of the office, down the hallway, and up 5 flights before getting to my room number. The suitcases were in the room when I opened the door. I gasped at the size of the room. Angel murals were on the ceiling, and the seperate beds were gigantic. There was a kitchenette and a living room, both in seperate rooms. There was also a walk in closet. And in every room, there was a TV, and something gold always decorated each room. I was amazed by the enormity of the place where I was staying for the rest of the school year. There was even a guest room. "Oh...my...Arceus...This room is so HUGE!" I laid myself down on one of the beds. It was designed like a chess board, with the covers, pillows, bedsheets, and the mattress, having a black and white squared design. Dawn lied down on a bed that flashed silver, then white, then, pearl black, then shiny clear. Then, her eyes flew open as soon as they were closed. "Hey, you still have to get your angel wings! Come on, pop the angel pill in your mouth!" Dawn sat up, and smiled again. I sighed. Then, an idea popped into my head. "Hey, why don't you swallow your angel pill first?" Dawn thought about it for a moment, then nodded. She dug around her gym bag and finally pulled out the small pill. She swallowed it with such speed, I could barely see it. Her feathery wings popped out quickly. They looked like the wings that Alex from Wizards of Waverly Place wore in the episode, "Wizards Vs. Angels." They looked beautiful, but somewhat worn out. "Now you get your wings." Dawn said. I pulled out my pill, slowly and uncertainly, but Dawn, being impatient, flew towards me and shoved the pill into my mouth. The pill was surprisingly sweet and fluffy. It dissolved in my mouth easily. Then, a sharp pain came onto my back. "Ah!" I cried out in pain, but Dawn just watched me. I felt something unfurl from my back, and the pain disappeared. Dawn pushed me towards a mirror in the bedroom. I gasped. Brand new white wings were on my back. They were lovely. "Come on! Let's go see who our other roommate is!" Dawn pulled me towards the door. "But, we just got here! Come on!" "No, we're going to go find our roommate, now come on!" I wrapped my fingers around the door frame as Dawn tried to pull me out of the room. "All right, I didn't have to do this to you...AIR VORTEX!" Dawn yelled. Air sucked me towards her, and my fingers slipped. I fell on top of her. When we both got up, we giggled, before I noticed a girl with a red bandana on her head. She looked confused. "Oh, excuse me, do you know where room 547 is?" the bandana girl asked. Dawn and I looked at each other and smiled. We pulled her into our dorm, which was the exact room that she was looking for. "Woah!" she said as she was pulled in. "This is room 547!" "Wow, it's huge, massive even! Oh, so sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm May." Bandana girl held out her hand, and Dawn shook it before I could. "I'm Dawn, and she's Touko." I smiled at May. "He- "WILL THE STUDENTS OF PALKIA'S ANGELIC BOARDING ACADEMY COME TO THE AUDITORIUM/GYM, I REPEAT, WILL THE STUDENTS OF THE ACADEMY COME TO THE AUDITORIUM/GYM." Dawn looked confused. "I don't know why we would have to go the auditorium, I mean, we just got here. Oh well. Hey, May, you should probably swallow your angel pill." "Oh, you're right." May swallowed the pill, and her wings popped almost as fast as Dawn's wings. May's wings looked newer than Dawn's, but older than mine. "Come on, let's go!" Dawn dragged us out of the room. We got caught in the rush of students heading towards the auditorium. Soon, we bumped into someone. "Watch it, sis!" The person who we bumped into looked like the taller version of Dawn, except she was wearing a pink scarf, pink boots, and high black socks. She had on a black shirt that ended up being a skirt at the bottom, and under that was a white top. She had a yellow gym bag. "Platinum." Dawn gritted her teeth. "Oh, Dawn, stop digging through my closet." "But, Platinum, I have to wear something on my first day here. I can't freeze for fashion's sake, like you were when we first flew here. Besides, all your clothes are the same as mine, so, no biggie." "Grrrr..." Platinum then evilly smiled. "All right, you win, but if you dig through my closet again, or do anything else that annoys me, I will ruin your social life at this school. And the rest of you that are with her, don't mess with me, or else." Platinum flew away and got back into the rush. "Rude!" May said. "Come on guys, let's go see what's happening in the auditorium." I said. They both nodded, and we flew above everybody else. Once everybody got seated, the auditorium got dark. "Students! Please welcome your principal, Champion Iris!" Everybody clapped and some people were even whistling. A spotlight shined on an exit at the gym floor, and Iris entered on a Hydreigon. I can't describe her outfit, because its too hard. "Hello angels! I have called you all here because, first, I want to congratulate you on becoming a student here!" Everybody appluaded. Once everybody quieted down, Iris continued. "Now, the second reason of why I have called you here is to tell you that the Valentine's Day dance is 2 weeks away!" Iris clasped her hands together, while everybody else murmured. "Oh, this is so exciting! I can finally Barry out for the dance!" Dawn whispered to me. I gave her a questioning look before Iris continued, still sitting on her Hydreigon. "So, since I want everybody to be able to be partnered up to somebody that's the different gender, the boys from Dialga's Black Wing Academy will be allowed to come over here, and vice versa. I hope everybody will have a wonderful time at the dance. You are dismissed." Iris flew away with her Dragon Pokemon, and the lights came back on. Everybody rushed towards the exits. While we were in the hallway, I had a very important question on my mind. "Dawn, who's Barry?" Dawn blushed a deep red. "Oh, did I mention someone named Barry? Who's Barry? I don't know anyone named Barry." Dawn nervously laughed. "Dawn, come on, we know you have the hots for this guy, whoever it is, so you better spill." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot in patience. "Yeah, its no use trying to hide it now." May said. "All right, all right. Barry is a guy who is a neighbor of mine. I've had a crush on him ever since I met him. He came to Dialga's Academy the same time I came here, and he got his starter Pokemon around the same time that I did too." I clasped my hands together and smiled. May had a confused face, while Dawn's face was full of horror. "NO, you are NOT going to ask him out for me. Nuh-uh, no way, never, I've made my decision." "I knew you were going to say that, so I respect your wishes." Now Dawn looked as confused as May. "HUH?" they both asked. "Yup, I won't play matchmaker. But, my brother will. He goes to Dialga's Academy along with this Barry guy, so I'll get him to do the dirty work for me. He and I'll be THE MATCHMAKING DUO!" I pointed my index finger into the air. Dawn groaned and put her forehead in the palm of her left hand. "All right, all right, I surrender to your matchmaking plan." Dawn made a surrendering sign with her arms. I smiled deviously and pulled them towards the Boys Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Boys Academy**

**A/N**: Hello, fellow Fanfiction-ers. I have returned...with a second chapter! Though, I am sad that I only got two reviews. T.T Please R&R more, guys! Although, I will hand the reviewers virtual cookies. (::) (::) I do not own Pokemon, so please don't sue me.

**Hilbert's POV:**  
"Hilbert. Hilbert. Hilbert. HILBERT!"

"What, Barry?! What?" I snapped, annoyed by my friend poking me in the shoulder like that. Before I could answer though, my sister tackled me and made me topple over.

"Ah, big bro! I missed ya!" Touko ruffled my hair and made me look like my cousin, Kyouhei.

"G-get off of me, sis." Touko stopped ruffling my hair and glared at me

."Fine." I stood up and smiled.

"Hey, sis. I have a surprise guest for you." Touko's eyes lit up.

"Who? Who?" I moved away to reveal N standing a few feet away from me, chatting it up with another student.

"N?! That little piece of *bleep*! Let me at him, let me at him!" Touko lunged at N with great velocity, but I was able to block her way.

"Hey, let me go!"

"No, he's good now!" I protested. Touko gritted her teeth and glared at me. I glared at her back. Then she sighed.

"Fine. I'll relax." I sighed, relieved.

"Great, cause-"

"Guess what, I lied! Ahahahahahahaha!" Touko ran-flew towards N, and the student who he was talking to who turned out to be...a person who will be revealed in Chapter 3! Mwahahahahaha-ack, *cough, cough*.

**Dawn's POV:**  
"Wow. Touko must really hate that N guy. She's practically tearing him apart." I noted. N and Touko were fighting with each other, but Touko was winning.

"So, anyway, Hilbert..." I recognized that oblivious voice almost immediately. I was filled with joy, then, annoyance, at the fact that this person would ignore me in all this ruckus.

"Barry, I know you're here." I said, still annoyed.

"NoI'mnot." Barry said rapidly. I pushed away Touko's brother and found Barry trying to hide. I pulled him towards me with his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I was extremely annoyed by Barry now, and suddenly, a fuse sparked in my head and caused a massive explosion of anger in my head. I turned to glare at Barry.

"Why have you been hiding from me this whole time? First off, whenever the boys academy visits our girls academy, or vice versa, you never visited me. You just shuffled me along with the rest of the girls. Even when I spotted you, you ignored me. And now, you're hiding from me? When it's almost the Valentine's Day dance? What kind of friend are you?" I spat out. Barry looked shocked.

"Dawn, I always tried to visit you, but I never knew where you were. I always had something new for you, but I could never find you. And how could you say that I just ignored you? I could never see you or hear you. And you wanna know why I'm hiding? So I could delay giving you this bouqet of flowers until the day of the dance." He gave me a bouqet of morning glories sparkling with morning dew. I glared. He was just trying to make me happy so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Take your morning glories. I don't want them." I flew away, but not before I heard Barry call out my real name.

"Hikari!" I froze and looked down.

"Don't call me that." I said bitterly, as I flew away. I looked back to see Barry looking so heartbroken and sad. Tears escaped my eyes. I knew one, and one thing only. I absolutely hated mood swings.

**A/N**: I know, I know, you're angry at me for breaking up Barry and Dawn. Or maybe not. But anyway, before you start yelling, "Why U break up Twinleafshipping?!" or "Yay, no more Twinleafshipping! Ikarishipping/Pearlshipping forever!", I will let you know that their relationship will progress more and more in the story. So now, you can say either yay or boo. Also! A new character has arrived, the student that N was talking to. Why is he so important? Why is he in this story? Why do I keep on asking these ridiculous questions? I don't know, but you will find out who he is in Chapter 3, where there will probably be at least 1 more new character, and then after that...maybe some more new characters will be revealed, I don't know. So, I'll see you next time on Angel Academy. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Catastrophic Chapter**

**A/N:**Hey, readers. Read my new chapter if you want to. Whatever.

Dawn: Sorry about the author. She'sjust upset that all her hard work on Chapter 3 got deleted when she tried to download a Pokemon Leafgreen Rom.

Me: I AM NOT UPSET! Okay, maybe I am. Well, at least one good thing came out of today.

Touko: What?

Me: I got to watch Beautiful Creatures in HD on Demand today! (many days have passed from when I actually watched the movie XD)

May: You are hopeless.

Me: Whatever. Stupid Rom.

All three girls: Please read and review! And now, our author here will respond to Fanfiction reviews!

Me: Fine. *pouty face*

S: I'm not so sure if Touko's gonna get N. I used to like the pairing at the end of the game, when N seemed to confess his feelings to the protagonist, but now I ship Checkmateshipping and Rebelshipping. Plus, when I replayed Pokemon Black, it didn't seem like N liked her at all. Also, the two reviews you sent me, they are conflicting. But I like conflictions! Go beat up N, Touko! Go, go, go! Also, in response to the first review, I might be able to wedge in some Contestshipping, but personally, I don't ship May with anybody. Except maybe Ash or Brendan.

Truth Angel: I'm assuming that you're betting Touko looks as angelic as you. If so, then yes, yes she does. Because she's a truthful angel.

Dawn & May: Hey!

Me: You guys are truthful too!

Dawn & May: Yay!

Me: But not as much as Touko.

**Cheren's POV:**

"Touko, calm down. Please, you have to stop." I pleaded to my best friend who was going all ballistic on N's face. Amazingly enough, N didn't have a blemish on him, his face was just red.

"Touko, please, for my sake, calm down." Usually, that would stop her, but Touko continued to punch.

"Time to pull out the big guns, though, it'll probably get me killed," I muttered.

"Hilda, please freaking stop for the sake of Arceus! My Arceus!" Touko looked up and glared at me. She pushed me against the nearest wall and glared even harder.

"What...did you...call me?" Touko said in a low voice.

"...Holy Hades, you are extremely angry. Nice hairdo, by the way." Touko stared at me intensely with her blue eyes.

"Yep. Same Cheren as always. Spouting stuff I barely even understand and will have to research later." Touko broke out into a smile. She let me go, and I sighed in relief at the fact I wasn't going to Pokeheaven.

"How you been, Cheren? I haven't seen you since...you know." Her smile turned sad as she ruffled my hair. I tried to ignore it and swatted away her hands. Touko stepped back and gave me that same sad smile.

"You know, studying."

"Great, great. Hey, how's the boys' academy different from the girls' academy?"

"Well, you know, it's 'boy-ified'."

"Oh, great, great." Touko repeated. She looked downwards to the side. Her hands were folded behind her back.

"So, hey, I was wondering-"

"Oh, Chereeeeeen! I'm here!" I face-palmed.

"Oh, great, Claire."

"Who's Claire?" Touko asked. Before I could answer, Claire showed up. She had absolutely white pale skin from putting on too much makeup, fake platinum blonde dyed hair, absolutely unattractive bloodred lips, too much cleavage showing from her blue blouse, and her long legs were showing from underneath a short puke green skirt. She waved before hooking her pale arm around mine.

"Hey, Cheren-poo! I missed you!"

"Claire, I just saw you a week ago when you trespassed on this school."

"I know! It's so long, isn't it!" I could see Touko's eye twitching and her vein about to burst as Claire nuzzled against my neck.

Help me, I expression-pleaded.

Let me throttle her neck, Touko expression-insisted. Claire seemed to take notice of Touko for the first time. She looked Touko up and down in disgust.

"Who's the new girl who's too close to my man?"

"Who's the faker dumb blondie who doesn't know who she's messing with?" Touko retorted. Claire scoffed.

"Touko, meet Claire, who 'loves' me." I air quoted the word "loves". Claire was oblivious to this and batted her freakishly long fake eyelashes. Touko rolled her eyes.

"Claire, meet Touko, ex-Champ, Savior of Unova, and my best childhood friend." Touko smirked and crossed her arms.

"But, she's so behind on fashion, Cheren. Wouldn't you like a fashion forward girl?" She batted her eyelashes again.

She's more fashion forward than you, I thought.

And even more attractive and less annoying than you, Claire. I blinked. Where had the attractive thing come from? I mean, the less annoying thing was a given, but attractive? I looked at Touko. She was pretty. I shook my head to clear my head. Apparently, Claire took that as a no.

"No? But, but-"

"Please, shut up, Claire, unless you want to face my Samurott's Hydro Cannon." Claire scoffed again.

"Please, my Serperior is level 78. What level is your Samurott?" Claire's smirk was wiped off her face as soon as Touko started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Puh-lease. If my Samurott was low-leveled, do you think I could defeat Alder more than once?" Claire looked shocked.

"M-more than once?"

"Yep. Twenty times, I believe. So, now, my party Pokemon are either Legendaries or in their eighties. And my Samurott? It is level 100 and it knows Megahorn. She also hates people like you." Touko swirled her finger at Claire.

"Burned, much?" Touko teased menacingly. She smiled her special Cheshire Cat smile. It scared Claire away, but before she disappeared in the shadows of the hallway, she turned back and bared her gritted teeth. It was menacing, but it was barely as menacing as Touko's Cheshire Cat smile.

"Beware, Touko. Stay away from my man, or you will pay. I will make your life miserable! You have been warned." Claire then flew away. Touko scoffed.

"As if she could make it as miserable as it was without you." I could barely make it out, but she definitely.

"Touko?" Touko looked up at me, startled, as if she hadn't known I was there.

"You okay?" Touko looked troubled, but she nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Anyway, what I was saying before, well...will you go to the dance with me?" I was taken aback by this. Take Touko to the dance? Eh, what the heck?

"Sure." Touko smiled a rare smile. A smile with teeth showing, an ecstatic smile. I always loved seeing that smile. I would always try making her smile like that when we were younger. Touko hugged me, then pulled back. She had her old mischievous smile on that she picked up on her Pokemon adventure. She hugged me again, for "good measure", but before she pulled away again, she whispered in my ear, "Thanks." I shivered at the feeling of her breath on my ear. Touko pulled away from me and winked. As I watched her retreating figure, a cold shiver ran up my spine. This wasn't the same Touko as before. Sure, she had the same physical traits. But...something seemed...different. I'd never seen that sad smile that she had worn before. It was heartbreaking. She seemed a little out of it, too. I wandered back to my dorm as I got last in a flashback.

Flashback

Cheren: 6  
Touko: 6

"Hey Cheren! Look what I found!" Touko cried as she ran to her best friend. Cheren looked up at the happy child. He was reading a book about the types of Pokemon.

"Cheren, put that big book down!" Touko pouted. Cheren chuckled. He pushed up his glasses and inspected the item in Touko's small hands. It was an Egg. Cheren's eyes widened.

"Touko, you have to keep it!" Touko tilted her head in an adorable way.

"Why?"

"Because, this eggs about to hatch! And once it hatches, if it sees you, it'll think you're it's mother!" Suddenly, the egg shook. Touko held it out as the egg started to crack and beams of light shot out of the cracks. Suddenly, the whole shell burst and the light burst out in a flash of light, going all over the place. Slowly, the light subsided and revealed an Eevee. Eevee cried out as it hopped into Touko's arm out of her hands.

"Eevee!" it cried. Touko smiled.

"Hey, you're cute! I'm gonna name you...hey Cheren, what should I name it?" Cheren tapped his chin.

"Hmm...well, since it's a girl, I think you should name it...Reyna!" Touko smiled down at Reyna.

"That's a good name! Do you like that, Reyna?"

"Eeve!" Touko's smile got even bigger.

"Well, that decides it! You're gonna be called Reyna!" Touko then looked up at Cheren. She smiled at him this time.

"Do you like Reyna, Cheren?" Cheren nodded excitedly. Touko set Reyna down gently and hugged Cheren tightly.

"Thanks for helping me name her, Cheren." Touko said as she pulled away. She picked up Reyna and a lightbulb moment lit up her face.

"Hey, Cheren! Why don't you help me raise Reyna?" Touko's eyes twinkled. Cheren smiled.

"Sure. We can switch. You on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays, and me on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays!"

"Yay! This will be so much fun! Let's go tell Mommy and Daddy and Bianca and Touya!" Cheren smiled. The two children ran off to go tell everybody they knew.

I chuckled. It had been so easy to make Touko smile like that when we were younger. Touko still had that same Eevee from when she was younger, except now, it was a Jolteon. It was amazing how much Reyna had grown. It was still adorable, but it had learned to glare and now, whenever you looked at Reyna, along with sparkling eyes, there was a sort of wisdom and experience behind those eyes. I sat up straight. I wanted to go see Reyna the Jolteon again, for some reason. I flew off to go find Touko.

Meanwhile, in Touko's POV...

"Mmf! Mmmf!" I tried to cry out. What I was trying to say, was: Let me go, you psycho maniac! A wicked laughter filled the air. I froze when I heard that laughter. It was familiar. A female figure walked out of the shadows and into the light cast by the single light bulb above me. My eyes widened.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." She grinned evilly. She ripped the duct tape covering my mouth. The pain was overshadowed by my hatred for the person in front of me.

"Evelyn. (I know, cliché name for evil girl, evil, Evel-yn, but I was too lazy to change her name) Haven't seen you since you cheated your way into the Champion's place and took my title away from me. But," I rubbed my thumb against the tip of my fingers and continued, "you got defeated by Iris, who in turn was defeated by my cousin. Why were you defeated so easily? Because you were too inexperienced. I could have defeated your Pokemon in 1 turn each. You should have-"

"Shut up! Shut your freakin' trap! I deserved that title! But you," Evelyn pointed at me, twirling her finger.

"You ruined me!" she screeched.

"I did not ruin you! You ruined yourself!" I yelled back. Evelyn backed up a bit before chuckling.

"Whatever. Because I was ruined by you, I will now ruin your life. Remember Cheren?" My eyes widened in horror.

"Please, don't! Don't involve Cheren in this! Please!" I pleaded. If my hands weren't bound, my hands would be clasped together. Evelyn laughed maniacally.

"Oh, sweet, sweet, Touko. So foolish. So naïve." Evelyn scratched my chin with her fake nails. I pulled away in retaliation.

"If I'm going to ruin your life, I'll need to break little Cheren's heart, won't I? Oh, I won't enjoy it. He's rather cute. But, if that's the price that needs to be paid before you get both your heart and your will broken," Evelyn leaned in, breathing heavily, and continued, "then it's worth the price. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready. 'Ahahahaha, like, keep away from Cheren!'" I recognized that high nasal voice.

"Claire?" Evelyn smirked.

"That's right, Touko," she said in her regular voice.

"Now, to let you go." Evelyn slashed open my bonds. I tried to tackle Evelyn, but she escaped using a Smoke Ball. I coughed as I waved away the smoke. I scowled as the air cleared. I had to warn Cheren. As I stepped out into fresh air, I realized I had forgotten about the whole Dawn/Barry sitch. I cursed and flew back to my dorm. I kept on mind-slapping myself for not realizing Claire was Evelyn's alter ego. I arrived at my room and opened the door to an immobilized Dawn. I took a deep breath and walked in.

**A/N:** And that is the end of Chappie 3. Gosh, it took so long to write this! Mainly because of my procrastinating...Oh well! Please remember to review and rate, and hey, check it out guys, I got my happiness back! Woot, woot!


End file.
